Touchin On My!
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: Things happen for curious reasons, often pulling people together or pushing them apart. Sasori and Deidara along with a few so called friends join them on roller-coaster of events. Just read :3
1. Chapter 1

_** Another song inspired one shot story! Touchin on my by 3oh!3**_

_**I hope you like ;)**_

_** P.S.: R&R**_

_**P.S.S: I don't own anything!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Touchin On My!**_

_** Deidara sat impatiently in the cold seat, popping his gum loudly. He whipped out his phone and texted madly, but not one single person texted him back. Not a single text. Pissed off, Deidara slammed his phone on the metal seat beside him and gritted his teeth. Yet again, he had been sent to the principal's office at his "prestigious" all boy school. All it had taught him was, even if they didn't have boobs or a pussy, guys could still bring pleasure without girls. But that wasn't so important at the moment. Deidara threw his back against the chair and crossed his legs. He didn't deserve to be sitting here for the millionth time. He didn't do anything wrong at all! He was just defending himself. Deidara recalled it fondly.**_

___"Come bitch! I know you want some of this!" A thick head boy called out to Deidara. Stupid Kiba, he thought, such a whore._

_ "Go away, un. I don't want to be fucked by you. You aren't my type, un."_

_ "I don't give a fuck!" Another one of his friends called out, since he was down for any action. Another idiot, Deidara thought, why must all of them be attracted to me? Deidara sighed and pushed his fringe out of his eyes, also tighten his high ponytail. As the boys tempers boiled over, Deidara pulled out some eyeliner to touch up his makeup._

_ "Stop putting your makeup on and get on your fucking knees!" Hidan, another friend of Kiba's, said, grabbing his long blonde hair and yanking him down to his knees. Deidara cried out in pain and pushed Hidan's hand away._

_ "Stop it! I'm not some fuck toy, un!" Deidara kicked Hidan in the knees and was freed from his grip, leaving Hidan in a fit of curses. That's when everything went downhill, fast._

_**So here he was, in trouble for "hurting another student". Deidara huffed out a breath and tapped his foot. Stupid principal, he thought, hates to be kept waiting and look what he has me doing, un. **_

_** "Where is that fucking guy, un?" Deidara mumbled. Just as the words escaped his mouth, the door opened. Deidara stood up, throwing his backpack over one shoulder. He sighed and sat down in an even more uncomfortable chair. He gazed at the lazy ass of a principal. **_

_** Mr. **__**Sasori stacked papers on his desk, not noticing Deidara in the slightest. Said boy felt his blood boil slightly and cleared his throat. Mr. Sasori glanced up at him with a blank expression. His messy red hair stuck up in random places and his honey color eyes looked bored. **_

_** "Aha, hello brat; what did you do this time?" Deidara grunted and grounded his teeth together.**_

_** "I didn't do anything wrong, un. I was protecting myself!" **_

_** "That's not what I heard. I heard you were kicking Hidan's and Kiba's asses." Sasori went back to sorting his papers slowly. Deidara threw his hands on the desk and leaned forward, toward Sasori. The man didn't respond in anyway, however, he motioned for Deidara the door. "Go close the door, Deidara." Deidara flattered for a moment, but a moment only. He did as he was told and sat back down. Sasori cleared his throat as well and leaned forward, resting his head on his folded hands.**_

_** "What, un?"**_

_** "Listen Deidara, I don't want to expel you, however, if you don't stop, I'll have no other chose. Do you understand brat?" Deidara huffed, but shook his head yes. "Good, now come after school to detention." Before Sasori could utter another word, Deidara stood up from his seat, obviously pissed.**_

_** "Excuse me, un?"**_

_** "You will come to my office right after school."**_

_** "Why should I, un? I didn't do anything wrong! Why aren't they being punished! Why, un!" Sasori glared up at Deidara.**_

_** "The last bells, your ass in my office, understand brat?" Deidara said nothing, but stormed out of Sasori office. The man sighed, thinking about what he had just gotten himself into. **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** Deidara was fuming as he walked throughout the school campus, ready to kill. He had to stay after school with that fucker, great. **_

_** "That fucker, I hate him, un." Deidara crossed his arms and sat under a cherry blossom tree. The pastel pink petals feel on him softly, calming him. Deidara couldn't think of a time when he wasn't in trouble, going from school to school. He leaned his head against the tree, thinking. "I'm sorry mom… I really am, un." Tears fell out of his eyes as the warning bell rang. He stayed for a moment more, then, after wiping his tears away, he went quickly off to class.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** Throughout the day, Deidara got dirty looks from everyone, teachers and students. He kept to himself, staying quite. In all of his classes, Kiba or Hidan would pop up, smirking broadly at him. He would only glare back at them, but he feared being near them. He had almost been raped for God sake! In one of his favorite classes, Art, Sasori came in and motioned for Deidara to come with him. Childish waves of the sound "ohh" went around the classroom, pissing Deidara off, triggering him to throw them all the birdy. His teacher, Ms. Konan gasped and tried to stop Deidara, but Sasori slammed the door on her face. Deidara snickered and followed Sasori down the long, dully lighted hallways. He shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering where Sasori was taking him. They left the building and walked all to the old, decaying library on the far corner of the campus. Raising an eyebrow, Deidara stopped. **_

_** "Why did you stop brat?" Sasori turned around and squinted at him. Deidara frowned and glance up at the building. **_

_** "I don't know why we are here is all, un." Sasori smirked and grasped Deidara wrist. The boy blushed slightly and avoid Sasori gaze.**_

_** "There is something that I want to show you." Pulling the blonde with him, they entered the library. Dust and dirt covered every inch of the space. Deidara nose crinkled upward and he sneezed which echoed. He blushed and pulled his hand out of the older man grip. Sasori laughed softly and motioned with one finger for Deidara to follow him. "Don't be afraid, nothing is going to hurt you." Sasori smirked again causing the blonde to blush harder. They walked through the turn over chairs and tables, seeing nothing but bugs, dust, and dirt. But Sasori knew where to take the boy. They walked to the very back of the building, seeing a wide door. **_

_** "Where are we going, un?" Sasori took Deidara hand and began to turn the door knob. **_

_** "You'll see." With a quick flick of his wrist the door swung open, revealing a clean and open art studio. Deidara gasped loudly and walked into the room slowly. The room was filled with blank canvases and clay. Every artistic tool need was there. He couldn't believe that all of this was in this deserted building. **_

_** "Why… Why is this here, un?" He said with awe. Sasori smirked.**_

_** "You're not the only good artist in the school, brat. I love art just as much as you do, so I thought you treasure this room just as much as I would. So from now on, you will clean it every day." Deidara stopped in his tracks.**_

_** "I'll be doing what?"**_

_** "Cleaning, but you can use anything you see. You have no limit in here. Don't make me regret this decision, brat." Sasori closed the door and sat near a wooden work bench, craving into something. Deidara walked slowly up to Sasori, grazing down on his work. Sasori was craving into the face of a puppet. Deidara stared in surprise on how gentle and detailed Sasori was. **_

_** "You like puppets, un?" Sasori peeked over his shoulder and smiled. **_

_** "Yes. This is my art, my eternal art. That is true art." Sasori didn't expect Deidara to laugh. He fully turned in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.**_

_** "That's not art, un! Art is fleeting! Here a moment, gone the next. That's true art, un." Sasori felt a vein in forehead pulse. **_

_** "Brat… Art is eternal, end of the conversation." **_

_** "No… Art is fleeting, un!" Sasori glared harder at Deidara and stood up from his chair, only a few inches away from Deidara. The boy blushed yet again and took a step back, feeling the wall press hard against his back. **_

_** "Brat…" Sasori breathed, making the blonde shiver at his stupid nickname. "Art… is… eternal." Sasori leaned forward and said this into Deidara's red ear. The boy took in a shaky breath as Sasori stepped back. "Don't forget to come to my office after school for detention, brat." Sasori turned and walked slowly away from Deidara. As the door closed on Sasori, Deidara slowly slide down the wall. What is he doing to me, he thought, what's wrong with me? Deidara stared down at his shaking hands and gripped them into fist. **_

_** "I'm better than this. I don't need anything or anyone, un." He whispered. In the distance, he heard the faint ringing of the bells, signaling that classes where over for the day. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to spend any more time with that man. **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** Deidara couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the art studio as he walked to Sasori office. What was he doing? Why was he getting really close to this man? He kept his head down as he walked. Sadly, Kiba and Hidan don't leave him be. As he walked past his cherry blossom tree, they pop out of nowhere with large sneers on their faces. **_

_** "Hey, blonde, where do you think you're going? We haven't finished our business from earlier." Kiba grabbed his button up white shirt and held him close to his chest. Deidara didn't care in the slightest. He just let Kiba hold him by his shirt, not trying anything. **_

_** "That's more like! Be a fucking submissive whore!" Hidan yanked Deidara's hair and licks his cheek. A few students cast a wary eye, but continue to walk away. They took Deidara between two buildings and heaved him against the brick wall, scraping his back. Deidara grunted in pain, but didn't make any moves for escape. **_

_** "I can't wait for you to scream our names… I just can't wait!" Hidan yelled, smiling evilly.**_

_** "You can fuck him, I'm just here record it all." Deidara eyes widen.**_

_** "What are you talking about, un?" They both smirked as Hidan started unbutton his shirt and Kiba pulled out a little camera. **_

_** "Hidan is going to rape you as I record it. We may just sell it for some money too, of course, after we show it to everyone on campus." Kiba pushed the record button as Hidan attack Deidara's neck, his eyes wide. Deidara wailed out and shoved Hidan away, holding his neck where Hidan had bitten him. **_

_** "Don't be like that, DeiDei? I know you want some of this." With a large leer, Hidan gripped both of Deidara's wrists and held them above his head. **_

_** "No! Stop it, un!" Deidara started to scream out, trying to get someone attention. Hidan growled and covered Deidara's lips with his. Appalled, Deidara bit down on Hidan, forgetting that he was a masochist. He only moaned at Deidara, scaring him further. Then Deidara closed his eyes and cried. **_

_** "What's going on here?" Hidan froze and turned to see Sasori glaring at him. **_

_** "Fuck off." He said rubbing Deidara nipples through his shirt. Said boy yelp in surprise and felt his tears quicken. He tried to grip the wall, his face twisted in pain. Then the touch of Hidan was gone. Deidara ran he ran as fast as he could away from them. He didn't stop even when he tripped, he just got back up. He didn't know where he was going til he was there, the art studio. He took in a shaken breath and screamed. Screamed for the pain he felt. Screamed for the empty feeling remaining in his heart and soul. Screamed for the fact his mother was dead and pain she left for him to deal with, alone. Screamed for the pain his father gave him when he walked out on him.**_

_** "Deidara?" He didn't turn around but he let a whimper out. **_

_** "Go away, un." He sobbed out. Sasori sighed and walked to Deidara, until his breath was against Deidara neck.**_

_** "They wouldn't hurt you anymore." Deidara whimpered again and turn around glaring his teary eyes at Sasori.**_

_** "You know what you just did, un? They wouldn't let me live this down! Now all I am is a fucking pussy! They probably think I'm your little playboy, un! Fuck Sasori! Mind your own damn business! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, UN!" Deidara took his fist back and sent it weakly at Sasori chest. He repeated this, releasing his pathetic fury on Sasori. Sasori didn't try to stop him, he did the opposite. He slowly grabbed each wrist and held them gently. Deidara eyes still let tears slip from his eyes. He hiccupped for air and let out a long cry. Sasori pulled softly on Deidara's wrist and wrapped his arms around his waist. Deidara stood very still then thought, screw it, and threw his arms around Sasori's neck. Tears stained Sasori white shirt but Sasori pressed Deidara's head tightly neck, feeling his tears fall down the column of his neck. **_

_** "Deidara…" Sasori mused softly and gripped his hair, bringing their faces close. Deidara took the first move. He rammed their lips together, meshing them firmly together. Sasori hands wandered down to Deidara little ass and squeezed lovingly. Deidara took in a quick breath and moaned softly. Sasori, however, pulled away roughly, leaving Deidara shocked. **_

_** "Sasori-Danna?" The man stiffened at the name but didn't dare look at Deidara.**_

_** "We shouldn't be doing this. God Deidara, you are just a kid. What are you, sixteen?" Deidara frowned and tighten his grip on Sasori neck.**_

_** "I'm seventeen, for your information, and I will be eighteen in a few months, un." Sasori sighed and unhooked Deidara arms around his neck. **_

_** "If you really wanted me, you can wait." Sasori turned on his heel and began to walk away. Although, Deidara wasn't going to have that; he reached out, grasping Sasori cuff on his shirt.**_

_** "This is why I don't get close to anyone, un. They do this to me. They leave me or forget me, thinking that it doesn't hurt me. I guess my mom was right," He smiled sadly as Sasori gaze at his face. "No one will ever love me, just like she said, un." Fresh tears formed in Deidara eyes.**_

_** "Dei…" **_

_** "Sasori… I hate you, un." Deidara took off, running as he could, still blinded by his tears. He didn't even notice that even the sky was crying with him. **_

_** "Deidara!" He heard Sasori yell for him, but he continue on, through the crowd of people. He ran down the sidewalk, glancing behind him so often to look for Sasori. Deidara, not looking, ran into a lane of traffic, not noticing the speeding car come at him. **_

_** "DEIDARA!" He heard his name before everything went black.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** I be evil :3 **_

_**So i will update soon if I get some reviews :3**_

_** P.S. Thanks for reading **_


	2. Chapter 2

_** R&R!**_

_**P.S. I don't own anything!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep... **_

_** Sasori watched with sleepy eyes at the young blonde sleeping peacefully. You baka, he thought, thinking about what just happened a short few hours ago.**_

___"DEIDARA!" He knew the blonde heard him, but he also knew that it was too late. A speeding car tried to stop, but he feared that wouldn't be able to. Sasori watched as Deidara was hit by the car. He felt his heart stop and skidded to stop on the sidewalk, in shock. The rain fell harder and harder, as if it too felt Sasori pain. _

_ "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL NINE-NINE-ONE!" A frenzy of voice yelled out different things. The man in the car stepped out and fell to his knees. Sasori took a cautious steep toward the blonde, gagging at the sight. The blonde had his right femur sticking out and blood was draining out of him from every which direction. His eyes kept fluttering open and close but his body didn't move. Sasori took another step towards him before he too fell to his knees, and screamed. _

_** Sasori felt tears slip down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he had been crying but as long as he heard that faint beeping sound, he knew that Deidara was still alive. Luckily, he was allowed to come to the ICU with Deidara. But the boy's outlook on life wasn't bright. The doctors had found that not only had Deidara broken his right femur, but he had broken six ribs, fracture both wrists, cracked his jaw, and had massive internal bleeding. Sasori leaned back in his chair and let out a breath, rubbing his face. **_

_** "Deidara… Don't you dare die on me." He whispered as he heard a soft knock on the door. A man came in.**_

_** "Hello, my name is Dr. Kakuzu. I'll be here to take care of Deidara. Now tell me, how are you related to him?"**_

_** "I'm not." The doctor glance quizzing at Sasori. **_

_** "Oh… I see."**_

_** "He's one of my students." Sasori wonder why they were asking all of these questions now; he wasn't going to leave. **_

_** "I see. Do you happen to know his guardians?"**_

_** "He doesn't have any. His family disowned him." The doctor's eyes widen as he checks Deidara for any signs of improvements. The blonde slightly stirred when Dr. Kakuzu stabbed a thick needle into his skin, draining him of even more blood.**_

_** "We can't do any testing without a family or guardian present." Sasori placed his elbows on his knees and rested his sleepy head against his hands. **_

_** "I'm the closest thing he has now." The doctor raised an eyebrow at Sasori words, but didn't question him any further. **_

_** "Well the good news is he seems to be stabilizing. His internal bleeding has been fixed and has stopped. However, we don't know the condition of his brain. We are not sure if he has suffered from any brain damage from the accident. We could only hope that he will soon wake up so we can test him thoroughly. In the meantime, you can come and visit whenever visiting hours are." Dr. Kakuzu finished his exam on Deidara and stood in front of Sasori. "Any questions?"**_

_** "Could you… call this number if anything happens, good or bad?" The doctor shook his head and they exchanged numbers. **_

_** "Please don't worry yourself too much." Dr. Kakuzu closed the door with a loud click, leaving Sasori and Deidara to themselves. **_

_** "Harder said than done…" He mumbled out, listening to the rain beginning to harden. The clock seemed to tick louder with every painful second. The blonde breathing was slow but labored his skin translucent. Sasori cursed under his breath and pounded his fist on his knee. Why did he say that? Why didn't he admit his fucking feelings? It isn't that hard! Just say I love you! Three simple words!**_

_** "Fuck…" Sasori leaned back and wiped his face, thinking what would be best for the blonde. Sasori shoved himself out of his seat and tugged his coat on. **_

_** "I'll be back soon, Deidara. I promise." Sasori brushed Deidara fringe out of his face. "I promise…" He whispered. **_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_ Beep…Beep…_

_Where am i? Why can't I move? Where… Where is Sasori, un? Sasori? SASORI!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed, flying out of his bed. Sweat fell down his forehead, his heart pounding in his chest, he could barely breath. The boy was now in his dreams as well. He slammed his hand against his wood headboard. **_

_** "DAMN IT!" He couldn't take this… he felt like his was losing his blonde. "Deidara…"**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** Sasori played mind numbing solitaire in his office. The room was too muggy for his taste but he didn't find the need to change it. He only knew that he had to wait five hours, twenty minutes, forty-two seconds and then he would be free. He ran a hand through his uncombed hair. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he knew if he closed them, Deidara may creep back into his dreams. **_

_** "Mr. Sasori? You have a guest." Sasori grunted, but said nothing more. The door slowly opened to reveal the doctor from yesterday, though he could barely fit through the door; he was so tall and wide. Wide in the sense of being muscular, that is. **_

_** "Mr. Kakuzu? What…What's wrong with Deidara?" The man said nothing but closed the door. Sasori heart fell. **_

_** "Sasori… It would be best if you come down to the hospital. It's about Deidara." Sasori eyes widen. He fell down into his seat, staring at the man. **_

_** "Now?"**_

_** "Now."**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** The car ride to the hospital was quick but quite. Sasori nervously tapped a finger on the door handle, trying to occupy his fluster mind. The rain had started up again, making him remember that day clearly.**_

_** "Please, Mr. Kakuzu, tell me."**_

_** "Not yet, Sasori; and by the way, just call me Kakuzu." The red head didn't really give damn about his name; he just wanted to know what was wrong with Deidara. Is his brain damaged? Or is it stable? Or… is he dead? The drive began to unnerve the man. He felt like his was drowning in the car, his heart pounding erratically, he couldn't keep his eyes focus on anything. He wanted to see his blonde.**_

_** "How much farther?"**_

_** "Not too much, just relax, Sasori." He couldn't do so. No matter how much he tried to, all he could see was Deidara dead face in front of him. Then he saw the hospital, in the far distance. Kakuzu slowly speed up.**_

_** "Deidara…" Sasori mumbled. They pulled into the parking lot and Sasori quickly unbuckled himself, rushing out. **_

_** "This way." Kakuzu pulled Sasori by his jacket sleeve and dragged him into the cold, death ridden place. Sasori yanked his arm out of Kakuzu grasp, glancing around for any signs of Deidara.**_

_** "Where is he?" Sasori hands shook slightly, so he shoved them deep into his pockets.**_

_** "Follow me." They walked to a dingy elevator, listening to it shake to life. The ride was scary but they made it to the ICU alive. The door stuttered open and they quickly rushed out. **_

_** "Welcome back, Mr. Kakuzu." A pretty blonde nurse, similar looking to Deidara, said, smiling widely at Sasori.**_

_** "Thank you, Ino." They walked past the girl and went down to Deidara room. Kakuzu rested a hand on the door handle, but Sasori couldn't move. He wasn't sure what was behind the door waiting for him. **_

_** "Sasori… Please come in." Kakuzu completely open the door and Sasori felt his heart stop. **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._**  
**_

_**I know… evil alli..bad alli.. But I COULDN'T HELP BUT DO THAT! **_

_**Hopeful I'll write the next chapter up tonight since I have the most amazing energy drink EVER Monster!**_

_**But please please please think about what just happen in Japan not so long ago… it will be hard for them to rebuild after such a disaster. WE can only pray and hope that they will be able recuperate quickly. I plan do any that I possible can for them. **_

_**3/11/11**_

_**P.S: R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey :3 **_

_** Thanks to all who have reviewed/liked/favored/ECT. My stories! I really appreciate it!**_

_**P.S. R&R**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "Sasori-Danna?" Sasori heart skipped a beat as he rushed into the room, seeing Deidara slowly sit up. **_

_** "Deidara hasn't suffered any brain damage and woke up early this morning, not remembering much of anything."**_

_** "So… he has amnesia?" Sasori sat in the chair next to Deidara bed. **_

_** "Sadly, yes. But he remembers one thing."**_

_** "And that would be...?" Deidara poked Sasori cheek. He turned to face the blonde. **_

_** "DANNA, UN!" Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and straddled his waist. Sasori blushed slightly. "Danna Danna Danna, un!" Deidara rubbed his cheek against Sasori's.**_

_** "All he can say is Danna or Sasori-Danna. I wasn't positive if that was a bad or good thing." Kakuzu snickered at the Sasori's expression, which was pure shock. **_

_** "He can only remember that I'm Danna?" **_

_** "Yes sir, that seems to be the case. But whenever we try to come near him…" Kakuzu slowly approached them, pulling his hand out of his pocket, aiming for Deidara's head. The blonde turned and growled at Kakuzu, baring his teeth as well. "This happens. But Deidara needs special care for his injuries. His broken bones will take some time to heal and his mental health isn't so wonderful. So I'm leaving him to you, Sasori." Sasori eyes widen and he stuttered out a response as Kakuzu exited the room. **_

_** "I-I can't do that! He… he's just one of my students!" Kakuzu shook his head and glance over his should to look at Sasori.**_

_** "Come now Sasori; I believe we both know that that's not case here. You can't fool an old man like me." Sasori blushed harder and felt Deidara finger poke his face again. **_

_** "Danna, un!"**_

_** "Oh goody, you still remember to say un after ever other freaking word." Sasori grumbled under his breath.**_

_** "You can take him home anytime you want to, but you better take very good care of him." With that, Kakuzu closed the door with a soft click. Sasori exhaled a deep breath and picked his blonde up. Deidara smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. **_

_** "Let go brat." Sasori tried to place the blonde in his bed, but Deidara didn't let go. **_

_** "Danna! Danna, un!" Deidara eyes filled with tears but Sasori kept his expression cold and empty. **_

_** "I'll come and get you in a little while. So stop complaining, brat." Sasori pulled Deidara's covers up, tucking him in.**_

_** "Danna, un?" Deidara azure eyes had tears and his soft pink lips quivered. Sasori felt his heart twist. **_

_** "Don't look at me like that." He whispered, kissing Deidara forehead. "I'll be back soon." Deidara hiccupped and nodded his head. Sasori walked out, his mind clouded with thoughts, his heart rigged with emotions. He didn't know why he cared so deeply for the blonde. His heart was always cold to people, but Deidara was different. Something about him made Sasori's heart race. **_

_** "Mr. Sasori?" A familiar voice called out to him. Sasori glanced over to see Hidan, waiting. Sasori chuckled softly.**_

_** "What did you get yourself into this time, Hidan?" Hidan face turned a deep red as he tried to think of something witty to respond with. **_

_** "Hidan?" Kakuzu rolled a corner, glaring daggers at Hidan. Hidan focus changed from Sasori to Kakuzu in a blink of an eye. **_

_** "Kuzu… I just… needed to see you…" Hidan blushed harder as 'Kuzu' loomed over him. Sasori stared blankly at the spectacle before him; Kakuzu, a very towering and muscular man, glaring down at Hidan, a lean, decent height man. Kakuzu clutched Hidan face and kissed his lips harshly. Sasori eyes narrow as the white hair man whimpered under Kakuzu lips. **_

_** "Wait in my office." A panting Hidan nodded, rushing out of the room. **_

_** "So you have a thing for one of my students. You're lucky I'm not going to report you." Kakuzu snickered.**_

_** "If you won't tell, I won't tell either." Sasori took a step back, shocked. Kakuzu smirked and walked off. Sasori gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the wall, causing unwanted attention. **_

_** "I swear to God… That boy is going to be the death of me…" **_

__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "Danna, un!" Deidara yelled happily when he saw Sasori. Sasori had left for only an hour, thinking about what was best for the blonde. He decided that taking the blonde was a risky and stupid idea, however, Deidara needed him. Sasori also need to clear up his abscess at the school and drive himself back to the hospital. The school believed a dear family member was in the hospital and that he wasn't coming back to school until the beginning of the following week. That gave him and Deidara five days together, alone in his apartment. **_

_** "Nice to see you back so soon." Kakuzu helped Deidara out of bed. "Here is his subscription. You can go pick it up anytime today. He also isn't allowed to be alone for a long length of time." Sasori chuckled and placed a hand on Deidara head.**_

_** "What is he? Some kind of animal?" Kakuzu, not finding that amusing, pushed papers into Sasori's hand. **_

_** "Call me if you need anything." **_

_** "You sure do care a lot about Deidara; why is that?" Kakuzu sighed and sat on the bed. Deidara, swaying as he walked, placed himself in Sasori's arms.**_

_** "You see… Hidan was a lot like Deidara when I first meet him. I was just a normal night shift…"**_

_ Kakuzu paced the hallways, waiting for… anything really. The hospital had thrown him on night shift, on short notice might he add, and now there was nothing to do. Until they got a call. _

_ "We have a boy who is fading fast! We'll be there in a few minutes, OUT!" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow._

_ "What kind of injure are we talking about, out?" _

_ "Stab wounds in his arm or at least, that's all we can tell at the moment, out." Kakuzu rubbed his sleepy face and began to prep for the awaiting patient. They got there with only a few seconds to spare. Rolling in was a beautiful boy. His white hair was stained red and his magenta eyes were wide, but evil, wide smile spread across his face. _

_ "Oh fuck yes! This is nothing, you fucking pussies!" Kakuzu didn't understand the white hair boy, but he check for any other injures. He seemed to be fine, except for two deep stab wounds. Kakuzu disinfected the stab wound area, gaining a loud hiss from the boy. _

_ "Shut up, like you said, this is nothing." The boy smirked up at Kakuzu. _

_ "It's not, you old bastard." Kakuzu felt himself stiffen, but continued to wrap the boy's arm. The other nurses exited the room, but Kakuzu felt himself drawn to the boy._

_ "What's your name, boy?"_

_ "Hidan." The boy stomach growled loudly and Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan blushed and turned his head away._

_ "Here." Kakuzu handed Hidan a small bowl of rice. Hidan nose wiggled and he threw the bowl down, destroying it._

_ "Fuck off, cock sucker." Kakuzu frowned and swatted Hidan head. The boy cried out in pain, but the cry soon turned into a soft moan. Kakuzu soon understood._

_ "I see now. I thought the wounds were self-caused. You're a masochist, correct?" Hidan laughed and his smile gleamed._

_ "Why yes. You a smart mother fucker, would have never guessed." _

_** "From that point forth, I saw Hidan at least twice a week. Our friendship grew deeper and I couldn't keep myself away from him." Kakuzu smiled softly and pulled himself away from the bed. "Now all I can do is watch over him. I hope you will do the same with Deidara." **_

_** "I promise." Sasori hugged Deidara closer to his chest, hearing the boy purr with joy. **_

_** "Good… now get your ass out of my hospital." The tall man smirked at Sasori expression. **_

_** "No need to be rude…" No of the less, Sasori took Deidara hand and led him out, into the raining outside world.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**This isn't the ending…yet. There will be a few more chapters and one will, eventually, have a lemon ^.^**_

_**R&R**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ello~! **_

_**I plan to make this chapter a little more sexuality but funny at the same time :3 Let's see how this goes! ^.^**_

_**P.S. I own nothing!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "Danna, un!" Sasori sighed and peeked at Deidara, seeing him pointing out the window of his car again. **_

_** "That's a tree, brat, now put your hand back into the window." Sasori gritted his teeth together. The boy giggled and wiggled around in his seat.**_

_** "Danna Danna Danna, un!" Sasori slammed on the break as Deidara jumped across his lap to point out the window again. **_

_** "Fuck! Brat, don't do that!" Sasori scowled, causing Deidara's lip to quiver. Sasori glared and pushed Deidara away, but he did feel his heart break even more. **_

_** "Danna…un." Deidara raised one hand to his eyes and his shoulders shook. Sasori gripped the wheel, accelerating his speed. **_

_** "Just… stop and don't say another word." Sasori only knew that he wanted to get his blonde to his apartment. Blushing, he thought of all the things that could "just" happen. Sasori wasn't sure about the brat's feeling since he didn't remember what happened in the art studio. Deidara wiggled his fingers around to keep himself from crying. "Deidara… say hello." **_

_** "Danna?"**_

_** "Say hello, brat." Sasori was irritated that all Deidara could say was Danna and un. It was to the point to which he was greatly debating whether or not to sticking him in front of the T.V. and watch those stupid kiddy shows. **_

_** "Hell…o… un." Deidara mouth made a cute little 'o' shape, making Sasori want to ram his lips against the blonde's. **_

_** "Good… Say food…"  
"Foooooooooood…un." Deidara giggled at the sound of his own voice. Sasori sighed and pulled into his driveway.**_

_** "Now listen very carefully Deidara… We are going to be very quiet and good." Sasori glanced down at Deidara's clothes, almost letting himself blush at the sight before him. Deidara fought to wearing the seat belt, but now Sasori wished he had forced him to. Deidara sat on his knees, in a long green hospital gown, leaning towards Sasori, not knowing how sexy he really looked to the red head. As Deidara leaned forward even farther, his shirt fell slowly down his arm. **_

_** "Danna!" Sasori took that as a yes. He hastily unbuckled himself and turned off his car. Deidara heaved on his door and, surprising, opened it. Deidara giggled and stumbled his way out of the car. **_

_** "Be quiet, brat. I don't want you to attract any attention." Sasori rubbed his forehead and grasped the boy's wrist, tugging hard. Deidara cried out softly, but didn't make any moves to pull away from Sasori. Sasori house, well, apartment was very modern and sleek. It was a pen house suite and had amazing view of the city at night. The thirty story building loomed over them, making Deidara crane his neck up to see it. **_

_** "This is where I live Deidara. Say home."  
"Omme, un." Sasori sighed. Close enough he thought. He hastily dragged the blonde with him, wanting to get him away from anyone eyes. They entered the elevator and pushed the top floor button. Sasori leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, exhausted from the past few days. Deidara turned in small circles in the elevator, listening to it softly hum. Suddenly, the lights flickered and everything came to a halt. The emergence light came on but Deidara let out an ear piercing scream. He placed his hands over his head and fell to his knees, still screaming as loudly as he could. Sasori let out an aggravated growl and snatched Deidara arm, pulling him to his chest. Deidara blinked a few times, Sasori now noticing the fresh tears in his eyes, as Deidara clutched to him for support.**_

_** "It's not that bad, brat. Just calm down." The boy shook his head and burrowed himself into Sasori chest, accidently rubbing Sasori's lower half with his knee. Sasori took in a breath and release an airy moan.**_

_** "Danna, un?" Deidara had no time to react. Sasori flipped their position, shoving Deidara against the wall of the elevator, ramming his lips against Deidara's. The blonde eyes widen and placed his hands on Sasori's shoulders, giving a small shove. The red head didn't notice, but he only forced himself harder on the blonde. Sasori's hand wandered into Deidara hair, forcing his tongue into Deidara warm mouth. The boy let out a small cry and shoved harder. Sasori released the boy's mouth only to hear him crying. Deidara slid down the wall, crying harder, and curling into a ball.**_

_** "Deidara… I'm so sorry… I-I don't know what came over me." Sasori bent down to Deidara level and reached out to him. The boy slid away into a corner, shaking. Sasori let his heart break again but didn't stop. "Please… DeiDei… I'm sorry." **_

_** "...Danna... un." Deidara breath hitched and he hiccupped, but he rubbed Sasori messy red hair. Sasori grasped his hand gently, remembering just how sensitive the boy was. **_

_** "I won't do anything with you if you don't want to. What I just did… it just came over… I'm sorry." Deidara felt Sasori's hand tighten around his. The boy crawled into Sasori arms, slowly and carefully. Sasori draped his arms around the boy's waist, holding him tightly to his chest. The elevator light flickered on and Deidara sighed with relief, but he still stayed close to Sasori. The man helped the boy up and the waited together for the elevator to return them to their room, holding each other.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**One good thing about fanfiction… I can make them do whatever I want! XD**_

_** R&R!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sup my amazing readers! I 3 ya'll~!**_

_** P.S. I own nothing!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** The pair walked down the long, brightly lighted hallway, hearing nothing but the soft sound of their own breathing. Deidara clung to Sasori's arm, leftover tears falling slowly from his eyes. **_

_** "When we get home, I'll order you something to eat." Sasori kept his voice soft and gentle, the elevator scene fresh in his mind. But Deidara, showing signs of no remorse, clinging to Sasori's arm, burrowing his face into Sasori warm, lean arm. Sasori never knew what caused Deidara to freak out, but he knew never to do it again. **_

_** "Danna, un." He mumbled softly, eyes closing. I had a feeling, Sasori thought, he must be tired from all this.**_

_** "Just a little further, brat." Sasori wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist, dragging him along. This boy is more trouble than he's worth, he thought, glancing down at his face. Deidara's blue eyes fluttered shut, his mouth slightly parted. Sasori smiled and stopped just only a few feet away from his door. **_

_** "Sasori-Danna…un?" Sasori hooked one of his arms under Deidara's knees and one across his back. The boy flushed slight but bent his head into Sasori's neck. Sasori didn't' understand the sudden urge he had, but all he wanted was to have the boy close to him. They approached the door and Sasori carefully open it, not trying to drop Deidara. They slowly entered the room; Deidara was placed down as Sasori turned on the lights. Deidara slowly narrowed his eyes and glance around to see a very pleasantly decorated room. **_

_** They had entered to see a polish living room. While Sasori walked towards the back of the house, Deidara stood and began to take in his new home. The floors were a dark mahogany and the walls a shimmer silver. The furniture consisted of two white love seats facing each other with a glass coffee table in between them; a shaggy blue rug sat underneath them. At the very fall wall, there was a stunning view of the city. The lights outside twinkled and flicker like the stars in the sky. Deidara took one cautious step forward, still glancing around. He noticed that a small, three seat able, black table sat near the window. On one of the other walls was a 50 inch TV. He took another step forward, feeling somewhat at home. **_

_** "Deidara?" The boy turned his head and say Sasori standing in an archway to his right. "This way, I have your dinner." **_

_** "Ok! Sasori-Danna, un!" Deidara skipped to Sasori, smiling up at him. Sasori hadn't notice how short Deidara actually was. Now, Sasori was only five eleven, but Deidara looked to only be five six. Deidara waited in the kitchen, glancing around to see where his food was. The kitchen, similar in style to the living room, was sophisticated. White cabinets and blue counter tops matched well with each other; the dark floors spread through this room as well. Deidara noticed a small bowl on the island and wrapped his hands around it. **_

_** "That's soup, Deidara. Just eat it." Sasori smiled and began to walk over to do the dishes. **_

_** "Ok, Danna, un." Deidara picked up a silver…**_

_** "That's a spoon, brat." Deidara blushed but picked the silver spoon and took a small slip of the… soup. Deidara gave a small cry and began to inhale the soup. Sasori smiled wider and continue to clean the dishes. That boy, he thought, is the most amazing thing I'll ever have. **_

_** "Danna! Sooouup… good, un!" **_

_** "I'm glad you like it. Do you want some more?" Sasori went to turn, but Deidara stopped him. He enfolded his arms around Sasori's thin waist and held on tight. Sasori felt Deidara's face press into his chest. **_

_** "Danna…" His voice came out in a husky whisper. Sasori felt a wave of heat go to his groin.**_

_** "Yes, brat?" Deidara buried his face deeper into his chest. **_

_** "Thank you, un!" The boy turned his face up to his elder and beamed. Sasori face was blank but he found the strength to smile back. **_

_** "Here…" Sasori reached around Deidara and grasped the bowl, filling it with more soup. Deidara smiled and seized the soup, drinking away, but unhurriedly this time. **_

_** "Thank you, Danna, un!" Deidara felt his eyes begin to fall. He hadn't slept well at all, not even when he was in the hospital. **_

_** "Sleepy, brat?" The boy bobbed his head, yawning loudly. Deidara raised his arms, signaling that he wanted to be carried. Sasori sighed but picked up Deidara and held him, again, close. **_

_** "You're so lazy, brat. You know how to walk, I don't need to carry." Deidara ignored Sasori and turned his head into Sasori's chest. The man sighed and carried the boy to the extra bedroom. He placed Deidara tenderly in the bed and tucked him in, seeing Deidara's eyes fall slowly down. **_

_** "Danna…un." Sasori smiled and kissed the top of Deidara's head. **_

_** "Sleep well." He said as he walked out of the room closing the door on his way out. He rubbed his face and walked back to the kitchen. He cleaned the dishes numbly, thinking. What am I going to do with that boy? I can't keep him here, not for long anyways. But they did have to survive for five days together… alone. When he went to tell the school office that Deidara wouldn't be in, he also said that he, too, had a family member in the hospital, greatly ill. It cleared up how Sasori knew Deidara was in the hospital. One thing, though, that he still needed to explain, was how come Deidara had amnesia. But he was still hoping his memory would come back. But then he didn't know how Deidara would act when he found himself in Sasori's apartment. **_

_** "Damn… this is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought." Sasori said, finishing up the dishes. He exhaled and began to flip of the lights. He didn't know what to do with the boy. He couldn't keep Deidara forever, however, he wish he could. Sighing again, Sasori made his way for his master suit. He didn't dare to turn on the lights, he only crawled into bed. But couldn't find peace because all he could think about was that stupid, hot head boy. A pool of heat was building between his legs and he couldn't ignore it for much longer. **_

_** "Fuck, damn, shit…" He mumbled, pulling at his pants and throwing them off from underneath his sheets. He slid his hand down his boxers and roughly jerked off. He grunted and moaned softly as he did so, only thinking of Deidara. It was only a few minutes before he climaxed, softly whispering, "Deidara…" He reached over to his nightstand and plucked out a few tissues, cleaning his mess. **_

_** "I hope your worth it Deidara, causing I don't know how much longer I can control myself." **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Now, now Sasori, we can't rush Deidara :3**_

_** So I hope you like this new chapter! R&R!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ello my readers! I love ya'll! **_

_** Freakin R&R please!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "Danna? Danna? DANNA, UN!" Sasori woke with a start and found Deidara straddling his waist, his small hands spread on Sasori's chest. The boy smiled and leaned forward. **_

_** "Dei-Deidara?" Sasori words came out in a stutter, his mouth suddenly dry. Deidara smiled and leaned his forehead against his Danna's.**_

_** "Hungry, un!" Sasori blushed at Deidara closeness, but glared at the boy.**_

_** "You don't have to sit on me, brat. It's not… normal." But Sasori loved every minute of it. Deidara puffed out his cheeks and slid off of Sasori's lap, standing at the side of his bed.**_

_** "Hungry, Sasori Danna, un!" The man groaned and turned deeper into his bed. Sasori roughly pulled the covers above his head. **_

_** "Shut up and let me sleep, brat." The red head mumbled, digging his face deeper into the pillows. The boy didn't have that. With his cheeks puffy out again, he yanked the covers off and hugged Sasori. **_

_** "Danna, un!" Deidara's word came out as a harsh yell. Sasori grunted angrily and flipped the boy onto his back, digging Deidara into the mattress. **_

_** "DEIDARA WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Sasori grabbed the boy's shoulders and gave a rigid squeeze. Said boy gave out a cry, his face flushed red.**_

_** "Danna… hurt… HURTS, UN!" Deidara pushed on Sasori chest while his knee came up between Sasori spread legs. The man grunted and fell onto of Deidara, who huffed out a breath from the sudden weight. **_

_** "Damn it!" I should have kept my legs close, Sasori thought. Sweat fell down his forehead. **_

_** "Danna…un?" Deidara hands found Sasori's face and held it tenderly. Sasori blushed lightly from their closeness, but Sasori noticed how hot Deidara was. Sasori hand grazed the boy's forehead and he gasped.**_

_** "Deidara, why are you so hot?" His voice came out as a throaty whisper. Deidara cheek flushed redder and his hands tighten on Sasori's face. **_

_** "Danna…Danna…Deidara hurts…un." Hurts? Sasori thought curiously. **_

_** "Where Deidara… where do you hurt?" Sasori pushed himself off Deidara to only see what 'pain' Deidara was talking about. Sasori faced ignited as he say a rather nice size lump forming in Deidara pants. The boy's mouth hanged open, his breathing irregular. **_

_** "Danna~!" The boy moaned out in, either, pain or pleasure. What's coming over him? Sasori thought. He shouldn't even remotely feel turned on… but, here he is, hard as a rock. **_

_** "D-Deidara… I-I don't know how to handle this…" Deidara moaned out again and pulled Sasori's hand to his aching place.**_

_** "Here… here Danna, un." The man blinked…and blinked again. Deidara couldn't… wouldn't want him to… **_

_** "Deidara, I can't help you with this type of pain…" **_

_** "Danna… please, un? Please?" Sasori face stayed a lively shade of red as the sexiest boy he knew grinded against his hand. He felt the boy pulsating and heard his deep, but short breaths. **_

_** "Oh Deidara…~" The man pressed hard up against Deidara's erection causing the boy to inhale loudly. Deidara wiggled around, pulling at his pajama pants. **_

_** "Tight…tight, un!" Sasori pulled down Deidara's pants, leaving him in black boxers. **_

_** "Fuck DeiDei…" Sasori kissed Deidara gentle on the forehead, pressing his hand against the front of his boxer, feeling a light twitch. **_

_** *knock knock at the front door***_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Sooo short! And ya'll don't even know what is gonna happen… oh well :3**_

_** P.s R&R bitchez! Just kidding ;) I 3 all of ya'll!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ello my readers! I love ya'll! **_

_** Freakin R&R please!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** Oh fuck, Sasori thought, stopping everything. Deidara moaned out and grabbed Sasori's soft red locks. **_

_** "Danna~ touch m-."**_

_** "Shut the fuck up right now, brat!" Deidara snapped out of his arousal, his eyes watered. "Someone is at the fucking door and I don't know who so shut up!" Sasori pulled away from the boy and ran out of the room but stopped midway. You have to be kidding me, he thought, looking down at his own bump in his pants. Why does that boy have to be so sexy? **_

_** "Danna… Danna, I can't wait! Please come back, un." The knocking at the door became louder and Sasori cringed at the sound. **_

_** "Deidara, I swear to God if you don't shut up…" The man had no choice. He slammed his bedroom door shut and pulled a nearby chair, ramming it against the door.**_

_** "Danna!" The boy came to the door and began to bang it. "Let me out, un!" **_

_** "Will you just shut up!" Sasori growled out, scaring the boy. "I'll be back in a fucking minute." Sasori heard a small whimper but nothing more. The man sighed with relief and rubbed his face. Why did he have to go through with so much? All he wanted was for the boy to like, but… not to this extreme. Well, not yet at least. Then when the boy showed something for him, so just had to come and drop by. It was fucking perfect, just FUCKING PERFECT! **_

_** "Ok Danna...un." Sasori sighed again but made his way to the door. He wonder who could it is but whoever it was, he may just have to beat their face in. **_

_** "Yes?" He said as he opened the door. To his surprise stood a very pretty blue hair woman, holding a tissue to her bleeding nose.**_

_** "Oh Sasori-san, you horny mess… so nice of you to finally answer; I didn't want to interrupt you gay sex, did I?" Sasori blushed red and when he didn't say anything she added, "Or were you watching gay porn again? You really shouldn't do that. I mean I could hook you up with a really sexy guy and all but-."**_

_** "KONAN! Shut up! I don't give a fuck about you brother Pain! And you have no room to talk with you fucking nose bleed and you call me a horny mess?" Konan, her gold eyes wide, blushed red. **_

_** "Well excuse you, Mr. Hot Shot! I ran into a door on the way up." Sasori rolled his eyes and let the woman in. Her nice skinny jeans hugged her slim figure but her loose fight top lightens her outfit. **_

_** "Whatever you say, Konan, but what do you want? You never stop in unless you want something. I already gave you a raise." The woman pouted and pushed up her black glasses. Yes, Konan was his secretary, a very annoying one at that. She placed down her rather large silver purse and sighed, falling not so lady-like onto the couch.**_

_** "Sake~ Sake~" She said, her eyes closing.**_

_** "It's only ten in the morning, you don't need any sake." She pouted even more.**_

_** "Sasori-kun! I'm so in the mood to get drunk!" A moan filled the room, causing Sasori to jump and Konan to grin.**_

_** "Fuck…" Sasori mumbled as Konan jumped up.**_

_** "I fucking knew it! Where is he? Where's the little smexy boy?"**_

_** "'Smexy'?" The man asked.**_

_** "Oh don't get off topic! .He?"**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

___**Naughty Konan! You shouldn't get so excited! Haha… I'm glad that I updated so soon! **_

_** R&R Please!**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ello my readers! I love ya'll! Sorry I haven't written in forever! Don't hurt me!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_** "Uh..uh…that's just my computer!" Sasori said, eyes closed, face ablaze. Konan raised one of her finely tweezed eyebrow.**_

_** "Oh really? Not only are you still watching porn but you lied to me!" Konan pouted and held her 'hurt' heart. Sasori face became a shade redder but he was able to compose himself to roll his eyes.**_

_** "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a man with needs…" He mumbled the last sentence. **_

_** "A need for gay porn, baby? Or should I say…a young virgin boy maybe?" Sasori wanted to sink into the very seat he sat in.**_

_** "Konan…I'll talk to you later." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door.**_

_** "But the sake Sasori! Don't just leave it there all lonely!" Sasori grunted at her as she reached out for her drink.**_

_** "Drinking is bad for you." She was standing in the hallway now, "You don't need it." Sasori slammed the door in her face. **_

_** "YOU BASTARD SASORI! I JUST WANTED TO MEET YOUR NEW FUCK BUDDY!" Sasori rubbed his temples and walked away, not caring if his neighbors hear the frantic calls of Konan. He glanced towards the kitchen, thinking about the rather large bottle of sake that he had. Maybe, he thought, it will help me; I don't give a damn if it's fucking 10 in the morning. Sasori entered the kitchen and took out a small shot glass, pouring the dark liquid slowly into the glass. With a deep sigh, he snapped his head back and drank the sake quickly. **_

_** "Danna….?" Sasori nearly choked on his drink, causing it to burn his throat more. He remembered that Deidara was still in the room…probably still horny. **_

_** "Deidara, one second and I'll be right there." Leave his mess for later. Sasori threw the chair out of the way and quickly opened the door, but didn't enter.**_

_** "Danna…It's still tight!" Sasori's mouth opened slightly at the sight of Deidara. He sat on the bed completely naked, on his back with his legs up and open. "And when I touch it…" His long fingers grasped his member and he gasped loudly. "It feels…weird Danna." Sasori took in a shaky breath and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dimly lit by his tableside lamp. **_

_** "Deidara…do you want me to explain it to you?" Sasori slow approached the moaning boy. Deidara's lips parted, letting a bit of drool ooze out. Sasori whimpered quietly but sat next the boy. **_

_** "Danna…un. Please." Sasori took a deep breath and moved Deidara's hands away from his hard member. **_

_** "Deidara…This is your dick. Or cock. Or member; those are all names for it." Deidara shifted his back against the headboard, allowing Sasori better access to his dick as Sasori had called it. Sasori's hand grazed the very top of Deidara's dick, causing to boy to bit his lips. "This is the tip of your cock…it's called the head. It's very sensitive; this…" His hand goes down the length of his dick, "is the main part of your dick…its very big too Deidara. You're very big. And these…" Sasori gently touched Deidara's walnut size balls, "These are your balls inside them is the white stuff that's been leaking from your head. It's called semen. Some people love having their balls played with; do you?" Massaging the smooth skin, Deidara let out a deep moan, sounding very animal like. **_

_** "Danna…Danna, more un." Sasori's eyes widen as Deidara's hips began to move with his hand. **_

_** "…There is one more thing, DeiDei, but you can't freak out. Stay very calm ok?" Deidara nodded, thinking he was ready for anything. Sasori blushed and tighten his grip on the boy's throbbing member. Breathe, he thought, just breathe…how hard could it be? Sasori stuck his tongue just grazing Deidara. The boy exhaled sharply and gripped the man's red hair. Sasori smiled and took the head into his mouth, sucking very gently and licking ever so often. Both of Deidara's were wound in Sasori glossy hair as he couldn't control his voice. Then something clicked in Deidara's head. He remembered…his mother and father. Then the feeling of abandonment rushed through him. Tears blinded his vision and fell down his face. Sasori was worried; Deidara wasn't moaning anymore. Am I doing it wrong he thought, looking up. He stiffen when he saw Deidara crying. **_

_** "Sasori-Danna." **_

_** "What's wrong Deidara?" **_

_** "I…my mom and dad…they abandon me." Sasori's heart sank. He was gaining back some of his memories. Sasori sighed and slipped off of the bed.**_

_** "Yes Deidara they did. But…I'm here for you know." More tears escaped Deidara's eyes as he laid down, curling away from Sasori. A warm blanket covered the boy, his eyes drooping.**_

_** "Sleep, Dei. I'll wake you up in a little bit for lunch." Sasori tucked the boy in. Deidara turned his face towards Sasori and leaned forward, meeting their lips together. It was over quickly, well, it was too short for Sasori's taste but he understood the boy needed time. Hell, that kiss became one of the most amazing and most special thing to Sasori. **_

_** "Thank you, Danna."**_

_** "You're welcome, Deidara-kun."**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

___**Well I hoped you liked it! I know it needs a bit more plot but I think this was a good chapter over all! **_

_**R&R pretty please**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiii someone pointed out a very important detail to me and I understand the point **____** I accept the criticism! I didn't put in that Deidara had been in the hospital for some time before Sasori actually saw him. So his legs had healed somewhat but his other injuries needed some tending too but Deidara is able to…be frisky. **_

_**R&R pwease!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Three Months Later**_

_** Deidara and Sasori's relationship hadn't changed since that night when Deidara had remembered something from his past; well, Deidara's lack of memories cause some rather large problems for the two to grow in that aspect of their lives. Deidara didn't allow Sasori to close to him, practically living in Sasori's bedroom. It was a normal evening for the two of them, Deidara watching tv in Sasori's bedroom; Sasori out in the living room rubbing his forehead. Sleeping on the lumpy couch wasn't necessarily living in the lap of luxury like he wanted all of his life. He could hear the slight sound of the most annoying high pitch laughing ever created. Deidara watched the show like it was his own twisted…annoying…should have been damned religion. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sasori goes to the kitchen fixing dinner for the two of them. Sasori learned a lot about Deidara in those short three months. Deidara's favorite colors: blue, red and black. He loved to eat macaroni and cheese for dinner but it had to be the SpongeBob; nothing would be good enough if I wasn't SpongeBob related. He hated fish; he even hated seeing a fish in a bowl. "Should be free." He would say so Sasori never bought any type of seafood near the boy. So much he had learned but what he hadn't learned was the most important: did Deidara love him? Did he remember what it once felt like when their lips met in that hot frenzy, trying to consume each other? All he wanted was to find a way for Deidara to just remember him completely. But even when Deidara would remember little things, anything about him, made his heart warmer. But Deidara only seemed to remember his past, far before Sasori had entered his life. Sometimes, the boy would wake up screaming, saying over and over again "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sasori wanted to ask the boy what these dreams were but the boy had shut down. That night…Sasori had gone too far.**_

_** "Deidara what do you want for dinner?" Sasori yelled, wondering if the boy would even respond. To his surprise he heard the soft pitter patter of feet. **_

_** "Nothing, un." Deidara's voice had gone back to what it once was; a sexy deep toned voice not the high one he used to have. But his mind set was still of an eight year old. Sasori's brows furrowed and he place his hands on his hips.**_

_** "You need to eat, brat. I'll make your favorite; tomato soup with macaroni and cheese. What do you say?" The boy just stared at him but Sasori saw the glint of playfulness. Deidara was trying to act older for Sasori's sake. However, Sasori grew to love both sides of Deidara.**_

_** "Alright Danna, un." Deidara sat at the small table in the corner of the room, resting his head against his hands. Sasori couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the boy. He looked so defeated, unsure of what is going on in his life. **_

_** "Thank you brat." The red head said working quickly on preparing his boy's food. In a matter of minutes, all of the food was placed in front of Deidara. **_

_** "Danna…" Deidara said as he took a sip of his soup. Sasori looked down at him with a very gentle look in his eyes.**_

_** "Hm?"**_

_** "I want to…talk. About my memories." Sasori tilted his head to the side but sat down across from the boy.**_

_** "Alright, tell what you've been seeing." The boy inhaled a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth before answering, chewing rather slowly. **_

_** "Danna…the reason why I remembered my father at..that moment," He blushed but goes on, "My father made me do those kind of things to him and every so often he would do it to me." Sasori slammed his fist against the table in sheer anger. (But Sasori was very proud of Deidara's speech; maybe those kiddy show weren't all that horrible after all.)**_

_** "Fucking bastard…" Sasori glared upward, his sight fell on Deidara. "So I remind you of your fucking pervert father? That's fucking fantastic Deidara." Deidara bowed his head, hiding his shame; no, he didn't feel bad that Sasori had done those things to him but…his father always came to mind.**_

_** "No…un. You're…better un. So much nicer!" Deidara threw his bowl on the white tile in anger. "YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN…THAN…THAT BASTARD UN! THAT'S WHY..why..un…" Deidara blushed and threw himself between Sasori's legs. "I want…you to be happy un. Down here happy." Sasori pushed the blonde's hand away from his pants zipper but he didn't really struggle.**_

_** "Deidara…you don't have to do this because I did it."**_

_** "But…I want to un." With those simple words, the boy pulled Sasori jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. **_

_** "Dei…"**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**So, does he do it? Does Dei-kun actually do it? :D **_

_**R&R**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's been like…forever. I am soooo sorry! Gonna try and write more promise!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Sasori stared down, rather aroused, at Deidara as he tried desperately to unbutton Sasori's pants. His weak, feeble fingers slipped around on the cool metal. **_

"_**Dei…really, I don't want you to push yourself if you don't really want to do this…let's just get you back to bed." Sasori pushed gently on Deidara's fingers but he pushed them away with a bit of an attitude. Deidara scowled up at him before ripping the button off and quickly pulling the zipper down. **_

"_**I want to, Danna, un. Aren't my dad…aren't my dad." Deidara rubbed his shaking fingers on the bulge, pushing the images of his father out of his mind. Sasori hissed through his teeth, pleasure and concern pumping through him. What did he want more, to comfort his Deidara or enjoy the sensations? Sasori grabbed Deidara's shoulders and pulled him up to his level. He pulled his pants back up, leaving the zipper down and unbuttoned. **_

"_**Deidara, listen very carefully to me. I will never use you like your father did, not ever. I know we do not have the greatest past or what you can remember of it but trust me, I am not going to push you, now God damn it are you sure you are ready to take this step?" Deidara leaned forward, resting his head on Sasori's shoulder.**_

"_**Danna…what is love?" Deidara continued when Sasori gave him a confused look, "Because, un, after my father was…finished with me, he said he loved me. Is that love, un?" Tears were coming to his eyes. "Because…because, if it is, un, I don't want it." Sasori took Deidara into his arms. The boy began to shake, putting his hands on Sasori's chest. **_

"_**Follow me." Sasori said simply. Deidara was being dragged to Sasori's room, the one he was occupying after refusing to stay anywhere else. Sasori slammed the door open to the dark room, only illuminated by the bed side lamp. **_

"_**Danna, un?" Sasori pushed the boy on the bed, quickly walking back to close the door. Deidara whipped away his tears but still felt fear, not from his onslaught of memories but if he had angered Sasori. Sasori ran his fingers through his tangled hair, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He approached Deidara, sitting down next to him. **_

"_**I need you to understand that I'm not like all those other guys. I'm different, I may not be perfect but for you Deidara, I'm trying my damnest. All I want to be is what you need me to be; parent, protector, or lover. Do you understand what I'm saying, Dei?"**_

"_**I want Danna to be happy, un. I want to make you happy, so please, let me try un." Deidara leaned forward to push his lips to Sasori's cheek. "Danna…" **_

"…_**Ok Deidara, but stop if you get tried or tell me if you want to stop or-"**_

"_**DANNA!" His head snapped to meet Deidara's eyes. "Don't worry, un." Deidara slid off the bed and back between Sasori's legs. His hands did not shake as much as he pulled Sasori's pants down again, gradually pulling the underwear down with it. Sasori blushed, very unmanly he thought, as Deidara watched at his hard-on. Sasori was a good eight inches, nothing special but average. Deidara took a deep breath before taking Sasori in his right hand, trying to remember how Sasori had done the same things to him not to long ago. **_

"_**Deidara…" Deidara glanced up and smiled, melting Sasori's heart. This boy, he thought, really knows how to push me around. Sasori smiled back and placed his hand on Deidara head. **_

"_**Like this, un?" Deidara flicked his tongue out to lick the tip of Sasori's dick. He inhaled sharply, nodding in approval. **_

"_**Take it in your mouth, Dei. If you want of course, I don't-"Sasori stopped when Deidara took half his length in his mouth, taking as a shut up. Deidara giggled at Sasori's reactions and pulled his head and hand up the length of Sasori. Sasori's grip on Deidara tightens as he added his other hand to his head. Deidara took that as he was doing the right thing and continued his pattern; up and down with his mouth and hand. His tongue flicks out or wrapped around the head of Sasori, trying to find what Sasori wanted. **_

"_**Dei…Dei…If you keep this up, I'll…" Sasori moaned as Deidara quickens his pace. Sasori didn't know how Deidara would react if he came in his mouth but damn, it felt amazing to have something besides his hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sasori thought, I'm about to…**_

"_**FUCK!" Sasori pulled Deidara mouth off him, feeling his teeth graze up his whole member and came on Deidara's face. He cried out and closed his eyes, but stands of cum fell inside his mouth. **_

"_**Danna…Danna, un. Was that good?" Deidara was panting and blushing as cum fell down his chin. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, actually enjoying the taste. It was earthy almost, probably from all the healthy food Sasori ate. His fingers scooped up what he could off his face, pulling his fingers into his mouth and sucked. **_

"_**Deidara, that was perfect. Just watch the teeth that hurt a little." Sasori reached towards his nightstand, handing Deidara a tissue to clean whatever mess he had on his face. "Sorry I did that on your face. I wasn't sure…where to cum." Sasori reached down and pulled up his underwear along with his pants.**_

"_**I'm glad I made you happy, un." Deidara climbed into the bed and snaked himself under the covers. **_

"_**You know, you don't have to do that again. I'm not forcing you." Deidara went to cut him off but Sasori continued, "How about you sleep? You get tired when you exert yourself too much." Deidara puffed his cheek but nodded in agreement. **_

"_**Ok, Danna, un."**_

"_**I'm gonna take a shower, you just rest there." Sasori slipped himself into the attached bathroom, locking the door. Deidara stared at the close door, almost wanting to go in with him, just to be with him. **_

"_**If what Danna feels for me, un…I hope that that is love." Deidara turned over and slipped into a pleasant dream filled with him and his Danna.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**Hoped you liked it! It'll take me a little bit to get back into the swing of writing but I'll try my best. **_

_**Peace out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I missed writing for y'all! I'm going to try a publish some of my other writings but not forget this story. _**

**_ R&R_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_ Sasori relaxed as the water poured down his back. He shouldn't have had Deidara…done that, no matter how much he liked it. He always knew that he wanted to be close to Deidara but never knew how far their relationship would actually go. Did he understand how Sasori really felt? Sighing, Sasori massaged shampoo into his scalp. This could be settled when the timing was better. Sasori hummed as he washed his hair free of the bubbles. Sasori had to call his work again; after taking an extended leave, he had to explain how long it would be before he would return to work. Even he didn't know when it would be ok to just leave Deidara alone, if he could. But that could be sorted out in the morning. _**

**_ "Maybe I'll get fired, and then I would have to crawl back to my bitch of a grandmother for money. Damn the old hag." Sasori turned his water off as he finished his shower. The room was lit brightly and steamy from the shower. Sasori grimaced at the cold tile floor and quickly clothed himself into a pair of loose blue shorts and a black wife beater. He entered his bedroom to Deidara still in his bed, sleeping peacefully. _**

**_ "Sasori…un." Deidara rolled over but still appeared to be in a deep slumber. Sasori smiled and joined his Dei in the bed. _**

**_ "Right here Deidara." Sasori took him into his arms, encircling his waist. Deidara snuggled his face into the curve of Sasori's neck. Sasori glanced at the clock, flashing the time. Eleven forty, no wonder he was just as tired as Deidara. Sasori was welcomed into the world of sleep as his body drifted._**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_ "Dr. Kakuzu, someone would like to see you. It's the usually patient, but he looks a little rougher than he has lately." Naomi, Kakuzu's oh so lovely assistant, buzzed him over the phone. The man groaned and rubbed his forehead. All the crazy people had entered the hospital in matter of minutes, draining what little energy Kakuzu even had. _**

**_ "Send him in." Kakuzu pushed some papers aside, waiting for his…patient to make his appearance. _**

**_ "Kuzu, I'm doing worse and that fucking medicine is bull fucking crap. Jashin wouldn't approve of it." Jashin, Kakuzu thought, the dumb god of Hidan, but he was already used to that strange part of him. Kakuzu sighed and turned off his desk lamp, letting the moon push through its ray through the dirty window. _**

**_ "I didn't know you seriously thought you would get better. You're a fuck up. Nothing is gonna change you out of your ways now." Kakuzu leaned against the front of his desk, a few feet away from the frustrated Hidan. The boy was dressed in a pair of ripped black pants and a tight red shirt with his Jashin design; probably a product of his own creation. His shoes, grey and black vans, were torn in numerous places, fitting his "rugged" look. Kakuzu slipped his white coat of and threw it on his chair, leaving him in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. _**

**_ "For fuck sakes Kakuzu, do you give to fucks about me? Am I still that fucking fuck buddy of yours? Jashin damn it, I knew I should have just stayed home tonight." Hidan glared his magenta eyes at the man._**

**_ "With that religion of yours, I thought you already knew there is no hope for you. But I have come to find myself still attracted to the fuck up. We have had this interesting…affiliation ever since that night-"_**

**_ "Affiliation? Oh that's fucking great. You don't even want to call it a relationship? We aren't even that fucking close? WE'VE HAD FUCKING SEX! MULTIPLE TIMES YOU FUCKTARD! HOW FUCKING JASHIN DAMN IT YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" Hidan grabbed Kakuzu by his collar, but he knew he had to control the water that dared to pour over. Kakuzu flipped Hidan onto his desk, pinning him down by his hands. _**

**_ "I have my reasons Hidan. Now calm down." Hidan struggled and struggled but he just wanted to hide his face. He knew he was close to breaking and he didn't know why; he knew this, however, Kakuzu couldn't see his emotions. Though Kakuzu brought out them, he didn't want to be so exposed. _**

**_ "Don't fucking tell me…what to fucking…do." Kakuzu stiffened at the sight of Hidan's tears. He released his hands but stayed hovering over Hidan. _**

**_ "What the…why the fuck are you crying?" Hidan's hands tried to wipe them away but they just kept being replaced with more. _**

**_ "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT!"_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_ Deidara eyes fluttered open but he felt groggy. He noticed that it was just turning four in the morning and that he was resting rather closely to Sasori, not that he was complaining. But today felt weird to him, the feeling he had when a memory was trying to break through. _**

**_ "Danna…Danna, un. I have this feeling, un." Sasori moaned and ruffled his face into Deidara's soft golden locks. _**

**_ "Well it's a little fucking early, Deidara. But fine," Sasori sat up and glanced at his clock, reading the time and date. "Well, I know that today is very special to you."_**

**_ "Why, un?"_**

**_ "Well, today, according to my source, (aka his school records) that today is your birthday. Happy eighteenth birthday, Deidara and welcome to the life of an adult. But don't worry, when your memory comes completely back, you'll understand this much better." Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head, smoothing the stray hairs on his head._**

**_ "Oh, I think I remember that I get cake, un. With…flames…"_**

**_ "Candles and yes, I'll find you a cake but in a couple of damn hours; back to bed Deidara." Sasori rolled over and slipped back under the covers. _**

**_ "Ok un. But how old is Danna, un?"_**

**_ "…Twenty three." Deidara nodded, understand the age difference but nothing more. He pressed his face into Sasori's back and joined him in sleeping the early morning hours away. _**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_ Kakuzu paced through his bedroom in his apartment. He had just walked in but all he could think about at the early hour of six a.m. was what Hidan had said. He couldn't respond to him but even if he could, Hidan ran out the door after the words fell out. _**

**_ "He loves me huh…maybe he needs to reconsider his feelings. Love is powerful and I don't deserve love like that, so pure and resilient." He stared out the window as the sun started to peak out. "We'll meet soon, Hidan and then you'll understand how our relationship really is."_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Well that was interesting for me. It came to my attention that I should add another layer by showing a bit of Hidan and Kakuzu through the story or other possible couples if/or as they appear. Leave a review about it and tell me what you think!_**

**_R&R as always!_**


End file.
